Yū Otosaka
Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) ist der männliche Protagonist der Geschichte und ein Erstsemester-Transferstudent. Seine Fähigkeit erlaubt es ihm, für fünf Sekunden den Körper eines anderen zu besetzen. Später kommt jedoch raus, dass seine eigentliche Fähigkeit das Stehlen von Fähigkeiten anderer ist. Unwissend über seine wahren Kräfte, nutzte er seine Kräfte, um seinen Weg durch die Schule zu schummeln, aber als sich sein Weg mit dem von Nao Tomori kreuzte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der übernatürliche Fähigkeiten besaß. Erscheinungsbild Yū ist ein zierlich gebauter junger Mann, mit kastanienbraunen Augen und dunkel braunem Haar. Seine Kleidung besteht oft aus 2 Uniformen; seine Hoshinoumi Akademie Uniform besteht aus einer schwarzen Jacke und schwarzen Hosen, während die Hinomori Uniform aus einer grauen Jacke, grauen Hosen und dunkelgrünen Krawatte besteht. Er wird oft aufgrund seines angeblich guten Aussehens beneidet. Charakter Yū ist akademisch gesehen schwach, hat Schwierigkeiten in der Klasse und mit dem Lernen. Jedoch besitzt er ein bestimmtes Level an Intelligenz, die seine Schwäche für Akademische Fähigkeiten kompensiert, er verwendet Tricks, sowieso seine Fähigkeit (siehe unten), um die Leute um ihn herum glauben zu lassen, er sei das Bild eines Musterstudenten. Während er ein Meister seinen eigenen Kräfte ist, ist er nicht gerade der Beste wenn es um den Umgang mit anderen geht, zudem ist er ziemlich unfreundlich zu Beginn der Geschichte. Er verhält sich nur anders, wenn er mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Ayumi spricht, wo er seine Personalität herunterspielt und sich etwas offener und brüderlicher verhält. Während seiner Maskerade als Musterstudent, versteckt er seine extrem narzistische und soziopathische Personalität sehr gut, was sich offensichtlich zeigt, als er in Episode 1 das Mädchen Yumi Shirayanagi von einem Autounfall, den er in die Wege geleitet hatte rettet, um ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen, ohne über ihre Sicherheit nachzudenken. Jedoch scheint es so, als habe er die Fähigkeit richtige Bündnisse mit Menschen zu schließen, was man aus seinem glücklichen Ausdruck lesen kann, als sein Team das Baseballspiel in Episode 4 gewinnt. Er hilft sogar Nao in einem Fall, mit einer Person, die die Fähigkeit zu fliegen hat (siehe Episode 5), in welcher auch enthüllt wird, dass er die Fähigkeiten anderer nutzen kann, während er sie kontrolliert. Nachdem er sich mit der Lead Sängerin der Band ZHIEND trifft, bekam er ein weiches Herz, was sich zeigte, als er ihr half und sogar höflich war. Während er den ganzen Tag mit ihr verbrachte, dachte er sogar über die Freude und Lage anderer Menschen nach, was sich darin bewies, dass er Nao fragte, ob sie Sarah treffen wollte und als er Sarah fragte, ob sie Kazuki Tomori helfen könnte. Am Ende des Tages realisiert Yū was für einen Einfluss Nao auf ihn hatte, was seine Persönlichkeit vollkommen veränderte. Handlung In Episode 6, als jeder herausfindet, dass Ayumi möglicherweise die Fähigkeit Zerstörung hat, gehen sie zur Mittelschule. Aber sie sind zu spät. Ayumis Fähigkeit erwacht, was das Gebäude um sie herum zusammenbrechen lässt und sie stirbt. Yū wird daraufhin hektisch und beginnt die Suche nach Ayumis Körper in den Trümmern. Während er sucht, fällt ein Teil des Gebäudes auf ihn und Yū erwacht in Episode 7, um herauszufinden, dass Ayumi gestorben ist. Er gerät in einem Zustand des Schocks und wird mental krank. Aufgrund dessen ignoriert er Yusa, Jojiro und Yumi, als diese ihn besuchen. Er läuft von zuhause weg, um zu verhindern, dass der Schülerrat ihn findet. Er kämpft mit ruchlosen Personen und gewinnt aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit. Er gibt in dieser Zeit eine Menge Geld für Instantnudeln und Pizza aus. Nachdem er eine Menge Menschen angriff, taucht Nao kurz bevor er Kokain konsumieren will auf und verrät, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat, während sie nur für ihn unsichtbar war. Sie bereitet ihm ein Gericht zu mit einem Rezept seiner Mutter, welche Ayumi gerne machte, was ihn zum Weinen brachte, obwohl er dachte es schmeckt widerlich und zu süß. Später verspricht er dem Schülerrat wieder beizutreten. Am Tag darauf kündigte Nao an, dass sie ein Ticket hat, um ZHIEND zu sehen, worauf Yusa, Misa und Jojiro, Yū zwingen mit ihr hinzugehen. Es war auch jener Tag, dass er sich mit der Lead Sängerin, Sala (Sarah) zufällig außerhalb der Schule traf. Er war dann gezwungen, mit ihr zu essen und war geschockt, dass er recht damit hatte, dass sie tatsächlich die Lead Sängerin war. Ihre Fähigkeit Dinge zu tun, obwohl sie blind ist, war auf eine bestimmte Art faszinierend, besonders wenn sie Ausdrücke anderer anhand deren Atmung wahrnahm. Yū hat sie freundlich und nett zu verschiedenen Orten geführt, einer davon sein Zuhause, sodass sie für seine kleine Schwester, von der er ihr erzählte, beten konnte. Er erwartet auch, dass Nao kommen würde, um sie zu treffen, aber sie lehnt das Angebot ab. Danach fragt er sie, ob sie Sarah mit zu ihrem Bruder nehmen könnte, in der Hoffnung ein Wunder könnte geschehen. Nao sagt, dass es eine Möglichkeit sei und erlaubt ihn Sarah zu dem Krankenhaus zu bringen, in der Kazuki Musik "komponiert". Sarah begann zu singen und nachdem sie fertig war dankte Yū ihr, denn Kazuki kam zur Besinnung. Die erste Sache nach der er fragte war, ob er sich an seine Schwester erinnert. Später in der Nacht am gleichen Tag ging Sarah mit einem Bodyguard zurück, aufgrund des Konzertes am nächsten Tag und Yū ging zurück nachhause. Außerhalb seines Apartments erhält er einen Anruf von Nao, welche sich für seine Hilfe bedankt. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass er wohl Liebe gegenüber Tomori Nao seit Episode 5 verspürt. In Episode 9 wird bestätigt, dass Yū Gefühle für Tomori Nao hat, da er sie hin und wieder anstarrt und meistens wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sieht in Verlegenheit gerät, zudem scheint er nicht in der Lage zu sein, mit ihr korrekten Blickkontakt herzustellen. Es wird sogar gezeigt, dass er sich unwohl fühlt, als er bemerkt, dass Nao so gut mit seinem Bruder Shunsuke auskommt. Besonders als er sieht wie Nao ihre Einstellung nur gegenüber Shunsuke ändert, was zuvor nie bei einer andere Person bis zu dieser Episode vorkam. In Episode 10 wird enthüllt, dass Yū die Fähigkeiten jener, von denen er Besitz ergriffen hatte, übernommen hat. Er übernimmt später seinen Bruder, um ihm die Zeitsprung Fähigkeit zu rauben und damit an den Tag vor Ayumis Tod zurückzureisen, um diese zu retten. Er stoppt Ayumi erfolgreich und schützt diese vor ihrer Klassenkameradin. Dann auf dem Weg nach Hause, trifft er Kumagami und Medoki. Yū fragt sie, sie zu seinem Bruder, Shunsuke, zu bringen. In Episode 11, nimmt eine Gruppe ausländischer Terroristen Kumagami und Nao gefangen, um Shunsuke dazu zu bringen Yū zu ihnen zu bringen. Shunsuke überredet, Yū sie alleine mit seiner Fähigkeit zu konfrontieren. Aber als Yū dort ankommt, findet er heraus, dass die Terroristen alles gut durchgeplant haben. Während des Kampfes versucht er den Zeitsprung zu nutzen, aber kann es nicht, weil der Angreifer sein rechtes Auge aufschlitzt. Aufgrund dessen kann Yū nicht anders als die Fähigkeit Zerstörung zu nutzen. Es gelingt ihm den Angriff der Terroristen zu stoppen, aber er war nicht in der Lage seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, was Kumagami dazu zwang sich selbst für Nao Tomori zu opfern. In Episode 12 wird Yū auf einem Bett gefesselt gezeigt, sodass er sich nicht großartig bewegen kann. Als er sich aufrichtet erinnert er sich was passiert ist, während er die ausländisches Terroristen bekämpfte und es aktiviert die Fähigkeit Zerstörung, welche von Shichino mithilfe einer Injektion verhindert wird. Später findet er heraus, dass Nao von Kumagami gerettet wurde, dieser starb jedoch während dieses Prozesses und Yū gibt sich selbst dafür die Schuld. Sein Bruder Shunsuke wird ebenfalls sehr deprimiert dargestellt und hat sich bisher kein bisschen bweget, während er auf einer Bank auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses sitzt. Jōjirō kommt zu Besuch und bringt Rinderzungen Curry mit, womit er Yū füttert, um ihm eine gute Laune zu bereiten. Danach taucht Yusa auf, um Yū zu besuchen und bringt Cream Stew mit, welche sie ebenfalls an Yū gibt, woraufhin er dieses als sehr gut komplimentiert. Er ruft später nach Misa und Yusa wechselt mit Misa. Er sagt Misa, dass sie ihre Eltern besuchen sollte, während sie noch die Zeit dazu hat, da eine sie nicht wissen, wann Yusas Fähigkeit verschwinden wird. Misa stimmt dem Vorschlag zu. Dann geht Yusa ihre Eltern besuchen und wechselt mit Misa. Sie weint, während sie das hausgemachte Essen ihrer Eltern isst, wissend, dass es mit dessen Liebe gefüllt ist. Nach ein paar Tagen, kommt Ayumi vorbei, um Yū zum 16. Geburtstag zu gratulieren und füttert ihn mit dem Reis-Omlett, mit der speziellen Pizza-Soße, welches überraschenderweise sehr lecker schmeckt, obwohl er sich bewusst ist, dass es der gleiche Geschmack ist, aber in dem Wissen, dass es "mit Liebe gefüllt ist", ähnlich wie Misa es erwähnte. Später versucht er seinen Bruder auf zu muntern und erinnert sich daran, dass er bereits im selben Zustand war, als er Ayumi in einer anderen Zeitlinie verlor. Er schafft es nicht seinen Bruder aufzuheitern. Als er wieder in sein Krankenzimmer zurückgeht, ist er überrascht davon, Nao in seinem Zimmer zu sehen. Er fragt Nao später, was er tun solle, um alle zu retten. Nao sagt, er könne durch die Welt reisen und die Fähigkeiten von allen nehmen und diese dann mithilfe des Impfstoffes, welches vom Forschungscenter erforscht wurde, verschwinden lassen. Er nimmt ihren Vorschlag an und sagt, dass er es tun wird, damit er diesmal derjenige ist, der Nao rettet. Als sie fragt wieso, gesteht Yū seine Gefühle für Nao und sagt, dass er sie liebt, weil sie bei ihm war, als er in eine Depression fiel und ihm half zurück in sein Leben zu kommen, dies geschah jedoch in einer anderen Zeitlinie, weshalb Nao von all dem nichts weis. Verwirrt von all dem lehnt Nao sein Geständnis ab und macht stattdessen ein Versprechen mit Yū. Wenn sie sich wiedersehen, nachdem er die Fähigkeiten von allen geraubt hat, werden sie ein Paar. Sie fragt ihn dann anzufangen, indem er ihre Fähigkeit nimmt, dies tut er auch. Yū überzeugt seinen Bruder und seine Freunde von Naos Plan. Jōjirō und Yusa treffen sich mit Yū und bitten ihn darum auch ihre Fähigkeiten zu nehmen. Später verlässt er sein Haus, um seine Reise zu beginnen, nachdem er sich mit Nao getroffen hat, welche ihm einen Stapel Karten, den Nao selbst gemacht hat, beschriftet mit verschiedenen Sprachen, gibt, zusammen mit dem Musik-Player, welchen er aufbewahren soll bis er wieder zurück ist. In Episode 13 beginnt Yū seine Reise, die Fähigkeiten aller zu nehmen. Zuerst versucht er jemanden zu finden, der andere Fähigkeitenträger aufspüren kann, er beginnt in einer Stadt auf den Philippinen. Nachdem er eine Person namens Angelo findet und seine Fähigkeit, Fähigkeitenbesitzer aufzuspüren raubt, setzt er seine Suche fort. Nachdem er in Afrika und dann in Ägypten war, begannen ihn andere Fähigkeitenträger den "Einäugigen-Sensenmann" zu nennen, was er als "peinlichen Namen" bezeichnet. In einer Stadt in Kuba sieht man Yū wie er schreiend im Bett liegt und etwas anschreit "Halt die Klappe!", "Seit still!". Er aktiviert seine Fähigkeit "Kollaps" (die ehemalige Fähigkeit von Ayumi) und sorgt dafür, dass alles in seiner Umgebung zerbröckelt, sein Telefon, welches explodiert, eingeschlossen, wodurch ein einkommender Anruf seines Bruders abgebrochen wurde. Dann steht er in den Trümmern auf, bereit eine zufällige Person mit seiner Telekinesis zu attackieren, wovon er sich jedoch gerade im rechtzeitigen Moment abhält und sich selbst sagt, dass er niemanden töten soll. Es wird debattiert, ob er das ganze nicht lenkte. In West-Saudi-Arabien liegt er erneut auf einem Bett, schwarze Augenringe umziehen seine Augen. Er überzeugt sich selbst mithilfe einiger Pillen zu schlafen und schläft ein. Er wacht am nächsten Morgen auf und findet heraus, dass er eine Terroristengruppe ausgelöscht und die Kräfte von Kindern, die die Terroristen genutzt haben, geraubt hatte. Nachdem er von Land zu Land zog, welche Italien, Portugal, das Vereinigte Königreich und viele weitere beinhalten, verliert er langsam seinen Verstand und vergisst das Versprechen, dass er Nao machte, nur um von dem Sprachen-Kartenstapel wieder an sie erinnert zu werden. Jedoch vergisst er wer Nao ist, sagend, dass er nur weiß, dass ihm die Person sehr lieb ist. Er akzeptiert seinen Namen "Der Einäugige Sensenmann" und sammelt weiter unbeschwert Fähigkeiten und treibt es sogar soweit zu sagen, dass er aufgrund seiner Stärke, Gott ist. Schließlich fehlt ihm nur noch eine einzige Person in Peking, dessen Fähigkeit er rauben muss. Seine physische Stärke ist nun so schwach, dass er einen Stock braucht, um stehen zu können. Er wird von einem Mann mit einer Armbrust attackiert, welcher sagt, er könne ein friedliches Leben führen, nachdem er Yūs Kopfgeld einkassiert hat. Yū wird dann von dem Fähigkeiten Nutzer, dessen Fähigkeit er rauben sollte, mit der Kraft der Tapferkeit beschützt. Er stiehlt dann die Fähigkeit des Mädchens und schickt sie nach hause. Ihm wird dann mit einem vierten Pfeil in den Rücken geschossen, was ihn auf den Boden zwingt. Yūs Bruder rettet ihn gerade im richtigen Moment und birgt ihn mit einem Helikopter. Yū wacht in einem Krankenhausbett auf. Nao sitzt bei ihm auf dem Bett. Er sagt ihr dann, dass er sie nicht wiedererkennt, weshalb Nao sehr bestürzt ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass er ihr Liebhaber sei, worauf er erneut sagt, dass er sie nicht erkennt. Sie realisiert, dass er den Kartenstapel die komplette Reise über bei sich hatte, worauf er erwähnt, dass es für ein wunderbarer Glücksbringer gewesen sei, wodurch Nao anfängt zu weinen. Dann stehen sie in einem Feld mit Ayu, Jōjirō und Yusa mit den Worten von Yū "Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft". Kategorie:Charaktere Fähigkeit Yū hat die Fähigkeit jemand anderen für geschätzt 5 Sekunden zu übernehmen. Er benutzt seine Kräfte oft, um schlaue Schüler während Prüfungen zu übernehmen und ihre Antworten auszulesen. Während es seine Fähigkeit nutzt wird seine Iris lindgrün und und seine Pupille blaugrün. Jedoch wird sein Körper während der Nutzung ohnmächtig. Kürzlich hat man auch herausgefunden, dass er die Fähigkeiten anderer nutzen kann, wenn er diese Personen übernimmt, dennoch bleibt das 5 Sekunden Limit. In Episode 9 wird seine wahre Fähigkeit enthüllt, "Raub", welche jemand anderem seine Fähigkeit nimmt. Es ist unsicher, ob er Fähigkeiten zurückgeben kann. Trivia *Yū weißt Ähnlichkeiten zu Lelouch vi Britannia aus Code Geass auf. Dazu gehören Aussehen, die Fähigkeit (in einer gewissen Weise, da sie doch sehr deutliche Unterschiede haben) und hin und wieder die Mimik. *Aufgrund seiner engen Beziehung zu seiner Schwester, glauben viele das er eine Siscon-Komplex hat. en:Yū Otosaka fr:Yū Otosaka pl:Yuu Otosaka es:Yū Otosaka Kategorie:Charaktere